


His Cheeseburger

by Believe_in_the_Journey (orphan_account)



Series: Veggie Tales AU Drabbles [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Veggie Tales
Genre: Addiction, M/M, McDonald's, veggie tales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Believe_in_the_Journey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Alfred wants a cheeseburger late at night. He has an addiction that is scaring his boyfriend. Narrated by momma France</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Cheeseburger

"Mr. Bonnefoy, I am worried about Alfred." Honda Kiku said nervously. He was not quite sure how he had ended up at the Kirkland-Bonnefoy home, but he was there and he had to make sure his boyfriend was okay. 

"What's wrong?" Francis asked.

"He keeps staying out all night trying to get cheeseburgers..." Kiku said slowly. 

Francis grinned and began humming. What had he gotten himself into?

"He said to her 'I might like a cheeseburger, and I might like a milkshake as well.' And she said 'I can't give you either,"

"What does this-" Kiku started at the momentary pause.

Francis continued singing, completely ignoring Kiku's interjection. "And he said 'Isn't this Mickey D's?' She said 'Yes it is, but we're closed now. But we open tomorrow at ten.' He said, 'I am extremely hungry, but I guess I can wait until then!'"

"Mr. Bonnefoy, how does this-" Kiku asked, slightly disturbed.

"'Cause you are his cheeseburger! His yummy cheeseburger! He'll wait for yo-u! Oh, he'll wait for you! Oh, you are his cheeseburger! His tasty cheeseburger. He'll wait for yo-u! Oh, he will wait for you." Francis belted out, before quieting back down.

Kiku's back was pressed against the couch. He was mostly wishing he could sink into the furniture or have never come to the home in the first place. Alfred's parents were weird.

"He stayed at the drive-thru until sunrise. He may have dosed off once or twice. When he spotted a billboard for Denny's. Bacon and eggs for half-price! How could he resist such an offer? He really needed something to muuuunch! 'Cheeseburger please do not get angry!' He'll eat and be back for lunch!" Francis sang, getting louder as he sang.

"'Cause your his cheeseburg-" Francis said, dancing around the living room.

There was a crash from somewhere upstairs and suddenly Mr. Arthur Kirkland was storming downstairs. "YOU BLOODY FROG WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?" 

"Bonjour, mon cher!" Francis smiled.

"You are scaring our guests again?" Arthur said angrily. He turned to Kiku. "Would you like some tea and croissants?"

"Of course he would not!" Francis said angrily. It was likely the insult to his hospitality that angered him. "Nobody wants your awful cooking when my-"

Arthur glared at him and they began bickering. Incredibly frightened and very confused, Kiku slipped out the door. When he got to his apartment, Alfred F. Jones was sitting on his couch eating ferverently out of a McDonald's bag as he flipped through channels on the TV. "Where you been, Kiks?" Alfred asked around a mouthful of food.

Kiku shook his head. No wonder his boyfriend had an eating addiction. His parents were weird! "I-I met your famiry."

Alfred grinned. "They're pretty great!"

Kiku shook his head and went to his kitchen to ponder things. Alfred followed there. "You alright?"

"Mr. Bonnefoy is very strange." Kiku said, glancing up at him. 

Alfred laughed. "France-y pants?"

Kiku shrugged and looked back down. Alfred was starting to worry now. "Seriously, babe, what's wrong?"

"I am worried about you." Kiku said. 

"You don't have to be! I'm the hero, remember!" Alfred grinned, kissing his boyfriend's head.

Kiku rolled his eyes, and hugged his dorky blonde American.


End file.
